User talk:Sorceror Nobody
__FORCETOC__ Re: I was, like you, replying to the OP... I guess that is true... but it just looks like my reply had multiple lines and it was you who said it in my opinion... 15:06, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, insets can be confusing at times, but this is, I'm pretty sure, standard. You always inset by one relative to the post you are replying to. My personal dread is replying to someone when someone else has posted in between and done so as a standalone post, thus it isn't inset. I think protocol there is to put your post under the intervening one but inset as it would have been under the one you're replying to. I did so here, for example ::It may be standard here, that is possible, but on every other wikia I've been to it is not. So my apologies then for being not too used of the standard insetting here on this wikia. 15:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not sure this wiki actually has a defined standard, much to my chagrin, but certainly it seems to be standard on a few other wikis... definitely FFWiki, I think a few others I've edited on, and I get the impression it's the sort of thing that's logical enough to be widespread. :::I could certainly work on making it the standard here, of course. But really, it's a matter of common sense as opposed to strict policy, and it is one of the most logical ways I know of to arrange indenting. :::Yes, indent, that's the one. I knew inset wasn't the word I wanted ::::I guess it does make sense, but I've just never seen it used like that. ::::Ah yes, I was wondering why you called it an inset, thought I was missing something lol. 16:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Also cool... Ha, I only put that for the edit summary because I had just finished watching this. 19:12, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's not really three methods... Well no, it is three methods, the first method tells people to manually type out the template name for their signature. 19:52, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :The universal method – what that whole section is about – is creating the template at all. Having to type it out is a side-effect of that, not what the first method is "for". The two sub-methods below that, then, are specifically to circumvent that outcome, but they still have the first part in common; you cannot do those two unless you first do the above part. :Also, please stop copying my entire edit summary for these section headings >_> I'll know what it relates to as long as you leave a decent part of it intact, so it really doesn't need to be so ridiculously long ::You don't have to type it all out, typing it all out was what the first method was then being able to use the tildes was a bonus method, then I added the third method and now there are two bonus methods that let you use the tildes. 20:04, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::As you had written it, creating the template at all was included in method one. In essence, method one was (1) Create template (2) Transclude it. This meant that methods 2 and 3 didn't actually instruct creating a template, which is nonsensical. But more importantly, both of these stages are required for all "three" methods, making them not a separate method at all. Why? Because even the other two methods require transclusion; the difference is only that it is done in the custom sig field and/or second template and thereafter automated, rather than having to do it every time you sign ::::For Method 3 I only copied Method 2 which already said to do Method 1 first. ::::The first two were separate methods long before I added the third one. 19:35, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::"Method 2 which already said to do Method 1 first." :::::"separate methods" :::::You've just contradicted yourself ::::::No sure how that is a contradiction..? ::::::One method says to do something one way, another method says to do the first way but add some more stuff, thus they are separate as they do different things. 14:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC)